


Lucifer Morningstar: headcanon archive

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, reader has no specified gender, various topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: An archive for my headcanons about Lucifer Morningstar.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Lucifer/You
Kudos: 26





	1. Storm

  * Lucifer was not afraid of storms, and would find anyone afraid of them a curiosity. 
  * It was a part of the weather cycle, after all, and quite entertaining at that. 
  * Lucifer would like to watch the storm hit the city, and observe the wild flashes cutting through the dark sky. He’d stand on his balcony, a glass of wine in his hand, and look over the chaos. 
  * He’d be delighted if you decided to join him, and would entertain you with witty jokes or the game of spotting the most unlucky person caught in the middle of the storm. 
  * You’d count the number of people awkwardly half jogging through the thick curtain of rain without any umbrella, and get bonus points for every one that slipped or got showered by a car speeding through the road. 
  * It was not an easy thing to spot, because Lucifer’s apartment was so high, but it was worth the fun. 
  * If his s/o didn’t particularly enjoy storms, or was afraid of them, he’d try to comfort them to the best of his ability, but he wasn’t so sure what to do. 




	2. Imagine partying with Lucifer

  * You want to party? Lucifer will make sure it’s the best party night of your life.
  * So, for obvious reasons, it has to be in Lux. He wouldn’t even think of taking you anywhere else, who knows what could happen if barbarians are allowed to enter.
  * He’d be up for anything you want, dancing, drinking contest, karaoke - just name it and it’s yours. He’d definitely make sure you present yourself properly and either take you for shopping or find you something from the clothes he owns, or rather, what was left in his apartment.
  * Lucifer is actually pretty happy he can watch you just have fun - given your line of work, it’s not often you are allowed to loose yourself entirely for the night.
  * He would still watch over you, though, making sure you don’t drink too much for your human body, and wouldn’t allow any hard drugs. If you insisted, he would whine and try to talk you out of it, but gave up eventually - or so it seemed, because when you didn’t look, he’d exchange your drugs for something a little less dangerous.
  * Lucifer wouldn’t stop you from having fun, but there were things Lucifer would never allow and touching you was one of them. Of course, people can be friendly, but not that much. He’d have a little chat in the back with anyone trying to woo you for the night right under his nose.
  * He wouldn’t let you roam the streets alone to get back home, instead probably offering a bed in his penthouse. Using your peculiar, drunk state wouldn’t even cross his mind, so he would just end up tugging you to sleep once you were done partying.
  * He’d leave aspirin on the bedside table, as well as water.



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> You can find more of my works either on this AO3 account or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
